


The bear and the maiden fair

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby!brienne, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Brienne defeats a mighty enemy





	The bear and the maiden fair

Brienne levels her sword at her mighty opponent, and says haughtily, “yield!”

The bear stares back at her from his standing position on the cut down tree trunk, button eyes staring menancingly at the young knight. But he did not stand before a green knight, no he stood before Ser Brienne the brave, her beautiful cloak of suns and moons rippling behind her heroically. 

Brienne went in for the kill, jabbing the hilt of her wooden sword into the heart of the tiny beast, her enemy faltered and then flopped over in defeat.

“You shall no longer terrorise young maiden’s you foul bear!” She flips her cloak dramatically over her tiny shoulders, she can hear exuberant clapping in the background, lets herself bask in glory for a moment before showing mercy, helping the bear to his feet and then tucking him under her arm. 

“You were a noble warrior, Ser bear,” Brienne tells her thwarted opponent, “you fought well,” 

Brienne tucks her wooden sword, bestowed to her by Ser Goodwin into the waistband of her breeches, she would have to change before Septa Roelle saw her and gave her a tongue lashing on appropriate behaviour for a lady.

When she gets to her room she undoes her beautiful cloak and folds it in the chest by her bed, and then puts her sword on top. One day she would be a true knight with a real sword and cloak, she would travel and save fair maiden’s and poor souls in need and everywhere she went everyone would love and appreciate her. She stares at the cloak and sword for a moment more and then shuts the lid. First she has to learn how to be a lady


End file.
